


Kissing you was never so complicated

by faeyydom



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping trips can provide countless moments to steal a kiss from the woman you love.<br/>If only it was that easy.</p><p>or, 3 times Delia tried to kiss Patsy, and the 1 time Patsy did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing you was never so complicated

I

Patsy took a sip of her tea while her eyes landed on her girlfriend. She was brushing her hair with her back turned towards Patsy, so she took this opportunity to look her up and down. She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt and dark green pants. She looked very cute, and Patsy unconsciously licked her lips. Delia tied her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head and turned around.

“What?” she asked when she noticed Patsy staring.

“Oh nothing,” Patsy smiled, “we should probably start packing the last few things now if we want to get to the bus on time. I think its better not to keep anyone waiting.” 

“Fred can get rather irritated with late comers, I know that for sure.” Delia agreed. “We are almost done though right?”

Patsy nodded, “I packed most of the essentials yesterday before we went to bed. You can never be too early to start with the preparations.”

“Always prepared, that’s what I love about you.” Delia moved forwards and touched Patsy's nose lightly with her finger. She saw the woman’s lips curl up into a smile and she felt her fingers wrap around her hand. Patsy brought their joined hands down towards her lips and pressed a soft kiss to Delia's knuckles. 

“I love you too,” Patsy whispered against their joined hands against her lips.

It wasn’t the first time they told each other that they loved the other, but no matter how many times Patsy heard it or said it, it would never lose its ability to light a spark deep inside her tummy that made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. She had never thought she would get this, that she would deserve this. But meeting Delia and falling in love with her had proved her wrong, so wrong. 

“We still have about an hour of time to kill, what do you say about a dance?” Patsy said, breaking the comfortable silence that hung around them.

“I'd love to”

Delia twirled away from Patsy, never once loosening the grip on her hand. With her free hand she gave the record players hand a nudge, and a soft tune filled the room. She moved back to Patsy who was still seated on the bed, and tugged her up into a standing position. 

She placed one hand on Patsy's shoulder, and felt Patsy's free hand circle her waist. She intertwined their fingers and pulled her even closer. Now chest to chest, they started swaying slowly to the beat of the music playing. 

They twirled through the small room of their apartment together, happy as can be while never breaking eye contact. Delia smiled almost wickedly as she let the hand currently resting on Patsy's shoulder wander around. Patsy's skin was warm and soft under her hand, and she let it run from her shoulder all the way up to her neck, past her ear, and into her shiny ginger hair. She pulled carefully, and Patsy let out a soft moan and let her head fall backwards. 

Delia put her hand on the back of Patsy's head and pulled it back up right. She guided it closer to hers, but instead of bringing her lips to her own, she tilted her head just slightly so that Patsy's head would land on her shoulder. Patsy grunted disappointedly, and Delia snickered. 

In the privacy of their own room neither of them ever held back from the need they felt to show their affections to the other, and Delia groaned softly when she felt Patsy's lips press the lightest kiss to her neck, just under her earlobe. 

“Stop teasing me, just kiss me already,” Patsy muttered under her breath. 

“Your wish is my command, my love.” Delia smiled adoringly. 

She moved back very slightly and Patsy lifted her head from its previous place pressed against her neck. Delia took in a deep breath when she looked into Patsy's deep blue eyes. She could see a mixture of love, lust and longing and she wished nothing more than to kiss her right here, right now.

Unfortunate, Fred choose that exact moment to loudly honk the horn from the bus down below in the street. The sudden noise shocked both of them and they took a step back. 

Delia smiled apologetic, “We really should go now, shouldn't we. We don’t want to anger Fred.”

Patsy laughed and reached over to place an escaped strand of hair back behind Delia's ear. “Don't fret it, I’m sure we will have loads of other chances once we get some time to ourselves on the camp site.”

“I do hope so,” Delia said while she picked up both her bag and Patsy's. 

“Well, lets get going then.”

“After you, dear.”

 

II

They sat next to each other on the bus, all the way in the back. That way they could keep an eye on the boys in the bus, while not attracting too much unwanted attention and curious looks from anyone. They were pressed together from their shoulders to their thighs, and while Patsy was looking out the window, she let her fingers dance across the back of Delia's hand. 

“Are we almost there?” someone asked.

“Only a short while more” Delia replied in that incredibly cute Welsh accent. 

Patsy should by now be used to it, but it still sounded like like music to her ears to hear Delia talk. 

“You'd think we had been driving for hours judging by all their whining, not 20 minutes,” Patsy said, meeting Delia's yes. 

“They're probably just excited,” she smiled, “aren't you?” 

“Maybe a little bit.”

Delia grinned widely, and wrapped her hand carefully around Patsy's. “Me too.” 

A short time later, the bus came to a halt and everyone tumbled out. It was good to breath in fresh air after being cooped up in a bus for an hour, Patsy thought. It was only for two days, but it was a relief to be out in nature for a while. She could smell the warm damp air that came from the forest on her right side. They would build a camp and light a fire and tell scary stories, play games and have fun. And she would share a tent with Delia, she was looking forwards to that the most. 

“Okay everyone,” Fred called out, “the clearing we will be using for our camp is just a short walk that way. Lets get moving now shall we?” He vaguely pointed to a path that meandered through the trees. It was drenched in sunlight and looked rather appealing for a short hike. 

The boys all picked up their bags and while chatting started walking. 

“Ready, nurse Mount?”

“Absolutely, lets get this party started.”

Soon enough their camp site to be came into view. It took a few hours to get all the tents set up and ready, with only two small injuries, that was a new record. 

“Boys, can you all come here for a minute?” Patsy called out. 

She was soon surrounded by fifteen over excited boys, all hyped up on energy. 

She blew her whistle and the children formed a somewhat askew line, but it was good enough for now. “I heard that Fred volunteered to build a fire tonight, so that leaves us with some free time before dinner. How about we play hide and seek?” she hadn’t' even finished her sentence before excited voices rose up. 

“Nurse Busby and I will also be participating-” the group cheered happily, and for a few seconds Patsy struggled to get them under control again. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Delia shot her an amused look. 

“Calm down please,” the group quieted down a little bit, “now, who wants to be the first seeker?” Fifteen hands shot up in an instant, all eager and hoping to be the lucky one to get chosen. 

Once one of the boys had been picked, he started counting and everyone scattered among the trees around them. With everyone occupied with the task at hand, no one was giving them any attention, so Delia reached out for Patsy's hand and pulled her along. 

Giggling, they ran past countless trees and bushes, jumped over loose branches that blocked their path and when they finally came to a sudden halt, both were out of breath but still smiling widely. 

“Little Timmy is never going to find us here.” Delia said while looking around, “I think we've ran much further than we've allowed them to go.”

“They won't miss us for a while, I'm sure.” Patsy smiled. She sat down on a fallen branch and patted the moist wood next to her. Delia sank down on Patsy's left side, still breathing heavily. 

“You all right, sweetheart?”

“Quite, I'm just not used to running like this.” Delia chuckled.

They sat in silence for a long while, content with catching their breaths and admiring their surroundings. Their hands had found each other again on their own accord and Patsy was gently stroking the back of Delia's hand with her thumb. 

“It is really quite beautiful here, isn’t it?” Patsy observed. 

Delia hummed in agreement while turning her head to look at her girlfriend sitting next to her. “Though I am also quite sure it is not the most beautiful thing here.” 

Patsy smiled and looked down with a blush rising up her cheeks. She felt Delia's finger catch her chin and she let her head be turned towards her. Her eyes darted between Delia's eyes and her slightly parted lips, and her heart pounded in her chest. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in, waiting anxiously for the moment her lips would touch Delia's.

A split second later, she heard leafs rustle behind her, followed by a voice calling out, “found you!”

They jumped apart, eyes wide and hearts racing, panic evident on both their faces. Delia turned around and noticed Timmy waving at them before turning around and continuing his search for the others without so much as another word. 

They let out a sigh of relief and stood up to straighten out their clothes. 

“About time we got back.” Patsy said.

“Probably a wise idea.”

They sat pace back to their camp, tangling their fingers together as they walked. This time it was Delia's thumb that softly caressed the back of Patsy's hand. Soon they would have to let go and get on with the rest of their schedule, but for now they could bask in the comfortable feeling of the others hand in theirs and be happy for a while. 

 

III

They were all huddled around the campfire. It wasn’t all that cold outside, but after quite a busy day everyone was spend and happy to be able to warm up by the fire. Dinner had been eaten, stories had been told, and by now they all just sat in silence. It was Fred that started speaking first. 

“I believe its time for bed.” 

The lack of response from the boys told them enough. They were tired, and tomorrow they had another day planned that was filled with activities. 

“Alright, alright, up you get.” Patsy ushered them on, “brush your teeth, put on your jammies and don’t forget to close up the tents all the way. No one likes mosquito bites.”

Slowly but surely, they all got a move on. Yawning they performed their pre bedtime tasks and one by one they all crawled into their tents. 

“Time for checks.” Patsy told Delia.

“Need help with those?”

Patsy nodded, and the three of them went by every tent to wish the boys goodnight. She could hear Fred laughing loudly and someone giggling on the other side of the camp. She just hoped he wouldn't get them all too energised this late. She too needed her sleep if she wanted to survive tomorrow. 

Once they were all done, Fred excused himself and went back to his own tent. 

“Seems like its just you and me now.” Delia whispered so no one would wake up. 

“Just how I like it best.” Both smiled, “Are you up for a midnight stroll through the woods with me?” Patsy asked.

Delia nodded excitedly, “I'll get my flashlight so we won't get lost.”

“Good idea”

She was back within a minute, holding her flashlight in one hand, and a little cardboard box in the other. “brought some sweets as well, in case we get hungry.” She winked. She handed the flashlight to Patsy, who turned it on and pointed it towards the trees. “That way?”

“Sure,” They linked their arms and started walking in a comfortable pace. They made small talk until they were out of the clearing, and away from any listening ears. It was quite chilly outside now that the sun had set, and they kept close together to keep warm. The woods around them looked somewhat eerie in the yellow light that the flashlight emitted. 

“Finally alone,” Patsy breathed out, “its about time.”

“Don't get me wrong, I love to spent time with those boys, but they can be very exhausting, and they made me miss some quality Patsy time.” Delia chuckled. 

“Is that so? I don’t seem to recall anything of that matter.” Patsy joked.

“Really? A few hours I'd swear you were planning on kissing me if that darn Timmy hadn’t interrupted us.”

“I don't remember anything of the sort,” Patsy breathed out, “maybe you should remind me.”

“Don't worry, once I'm done with you, you will never forget.” Delia laughed, but quickly turned serious when she noticed Patsy's eyes had darkened. She put her hands on the other woman’s shoulders and pushed her softly against a nearby tree. She let out a breath when her back collided with the hard surface behind her. The box with sweets fell to the forest ground, long forgotten.

For the second time that day, Delia moved in. Eyes closed and heart hammering in anticipation.

A shrill scream echoed through the woods, and Delia lost her balance due to fright. She collided with Patsy, who had moved forwards in response to the noise. Both stood utterly still for a second, intently listening. A few seconds later a second scream pierced the silence around them.

“Spiders! There are spiders in my sleeping bag!”

It was Patsy who first started laughing, and soon Delia joined in. with one hand against the tree to support her, she hunched over while they burst out in giggles. Way back at the camp, they could hear Fred bellowing out as well, while some other boys had joined. 

“We should get back to help that poor boy, and not to forget Fred.” Delia managed to say between fits of laughter.

“I suppose we should.” Patsy said, “you can kiss me another time.” she added with a wink.

“Rather sooner than later though, I'm getting frustrated with all these untimely interruptions.” Delia told her. 

Patsy laughed.

 

+I

The case of the spiders in the sleeping bag was easily and quickly solved, and everyone had gone back to sleep without much fuss. Delia and Patsy had also decided to retire to their tent for the night. It was well after midnight after all, and Delia had to suppress a yawn when they had been on their way back to the camp site. 

They were now curled around each other in Patsy's sleeping bag, Delia's head resting comfortably on Patsy's chest. Patsy let her hands wander freely across her girlfriends back. Due to their closeness, Delia could easily hear Patsy's heart beat right under her ear. She sound calmed her down, and combined with the sensation of warm hands dancing on her back, she was quite easily being lulled into a peaceful sleep. 

“You promised me something earlier,” Patsy said softly.

“Hmm?”

“After being interrupted three times, I’d expected you would understand what I'm talking about.”

It took Delia's sleep invested brain a short while to catch up, but when she finally connected the dots in her mind, she opened her eyes wide and couldn’t fight the smile creeping onto her face. 

“I think it's your time to remind me now.” She told Patsy teasingly.

“Oh for good grief!” Patsy said, and within a second, she pressed her lips against Delia's. 

Delia almost squealed, but before she knew it, Patsy's hand had tangled itself into her hair and was massaging her scalp softly. So instead, she let out a moan that was swallowed by Patsy's mouth on her own. 

It was very satisfying to finally be able to kiss the woman she had been trying to kiss all day now, and Patsy seemed equally as excited, if not more. Delia felt Patsy's lips curl into a smile while they were kissing, and she too couldn’t stop it from happening. 

They broke apart for some much needed air after minutes of kissing. Having completely lost all track of time, it could only be measured by the times they had to come up to breath, or by the beating of their hearts, or maybe even by the tiny moans that sometimes escaped their lips. 

They kissed until their lips were full and throbbing. They kissed until they could hear nothing but each others heartbeats and the sounds of their lips coming together time after time. They kissed until both were satisfied and were getting drowsy. 

Only when the need to sleep overcame the need to kiss again and again, did they stop. Finally, after a full day of pent up frustration, they felt completely and utterly spent. 

“That was about time,” Delia said, voice low and husky with sleep.

“Yeah,” Patsy said, sounding just as tired. 

“I love you, Pats.”

“I love you too, Deels.”


End file.
